Rules
Here are the rules for CnR (partly from the official CnR website's rule page and partly from other sources). If you have broken a rule, you may be kicked or banned at anytime. Admins may enforce rules as they see fit, so be sure to listen to them. Official rules list Respect Admins Admins are there to make sure the game is fun. DO NOT PRETEND to be an admin, DO NOT INSULT admins, and listen to what they say. Anyone who doesn't respect an admin is IMMEDIATELY BANNED. Any attempts to log in as admin results in an instant ban. No advertising Absolutely no advertising on the server, that includes web sites, other servers and clans. Clans caught advertising or recruiting will have their tag banned on the server. No bitching about the server It takes a lot of resources to run a server, and I get absolutely nothing in return. So if you don't like the server or your ping, don't bitch about it, just go elsewhere. Players who constantly bitch will be kicked. No cheating This one is obvious.. ANYONE (yes, even regulars) caught with a cheat are immediately banned. There is no point in cheating in Cops and Robbers, unless you really can't drive, in which case you shouldn't be playing. Cheaters are the lowest of the low, and are not welcome on the server. This includes any bug exploits. If you get caught cheating, pleading your case is useless as we only ban once we have very good proof. Respect other players Another simple rule. Everyone just wants to have fun, so try to respect each other. That means no hitting your teammates, no racism and no constant arguing with other players. Also, when you're a cop, please try not to hit or block other cops. If you lose control, take a break. Cops: No teamkilling / innocent killing Cops MAY NOT attack other cops or innocent civilians (white). Cops may only shoot in self defense or if a vehicle operated by a warranted criminal is fleeing. No deathmatching / Random killing Random killing or killing someone for no reason is not tolerated in Cops And Robbers. It's not a deathmatch server, so don't kill / attack people for no reason, or you will be kicked, and in extreme cases, banned. This includes random hit contracts. No pausing Do not pause the game for any reason! If you need to go away, quit and come back later. People who pause will be automatically kicked, and possibly banned. Drive properly Drive in the RIGHT lane, don't ram other people's cars for no reason, and stay out of the way of police chases. Try to drive like you would in real life and try to watch out for other drivers. If you are a cop, give other cops enough space during a chase. No mods The only mod allowed on the server is the Detailed Radar Mod. If you have any other mods, you may not join the server. Anyone with mods will be banned. Note: You may, if you wish, make a copy of the SA directory and install mods on that copy, as long as you never use it to play CnR. Other CrazyBob's is INTERNATIONAL. You may speak the language you chose in the server. Also, people are usually not kicked for high ping or AFK. If your ping is extremely high or you are AFK for a long time, you may be kicked. Don't worry, you will not be banned. Non-listed rules These rules are not listed on the CnR website, but it should be common sense that you should not carry out these actions. No quitting to avoid It is not acceptable under any circumstances /q to avoid death, arrest, robbery, or anything else (even if you're being attacked by hacker). You are not allowed to quit and straight away to cancel a hit contract on you. If you are wanted or have a hit on you, but no one is chasing you, you are allowed to quit. No /rp abuse Reporting a player should only be used in a small number of situations (mainly attack with a melee weapon/fists or repeated vehicle ramming, although there are other times it can be used). If the script reports a player for a crime, you do not need to report them again. No ban evading If you are banned from any CnR server, you may not join any CnR server until you are told you are unbanned. Fill in the unban form, and wait. If you ban evade, You will be given a range ban. Range bans last longer than original bans No multi-accounting You may only have one registered account on CnR. If you have more than one account, you risk all of your accounts having their stats wiped or being deleted. You are allowed to use unregistered accounts, but if you wouldn't do something on your registered account, do not do it on an unregistered account. No bug abuse This is mentioned in the no cheating rule, but listed here for clarification. If you find something that has obviously not been added to the server intentionally (for example, a way to make billions of dollars every half a second, a way to arrest people from across the map, or a way to commit a crime without getting reported for it), report the bug on the forums (or if you think it is important to not let many people know, report it to an admin privately). Do not abuse the bug, and do not tell other people about the bug. Category:Game Help